A Feiticeira - KagomeXSesshy
by Ceridween
Summary: As doces lembranças do passado de Kagome, de um tempo em que vivia feliz no castelo de Mhor, na Escócia, com a irmã gêmea Kikyo, são assombradas pelo dia em que Kikyo fora assassinada. E quando quase teve o mesmo fim. Perambulando pelas ruas deNova Orleans, o destino a põe a frente de Sesshoumaru Taisho e ele se vê enfeitiçado.
1. Chapter 1

**Feiticeira**

Obs: Os personagens de Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertecem e essa historia eu adaptei de um livro de romance da autora Meagan Mckinney.

**Prólogo**

_Ela era Kagome outra vez._

Em seu sonho, voltara ao castelo de Mhor. Era um ano antes, 1745. Culloden ainda não se transformara em um campo de batalha, e os ventos das planícies que açoitavam seu querido lar ainda sussurravam de maneira idílica e pacífica.

Kagome ria.

Os aposentos que compartilhava com a irmã gêmea ficavam na ala este, e no momento se encontrava no quarto de vestir, observando Kikyo, experimentar um vestido atrás do outro.

- Não, não, Kikyo! – dizia sorrindo. – O de Brocado verde é muito ousado! O que pensará a Sra. Kaede ? Jamais nos permitiria sair assim!

Riu de novo, afastando dos ombros uma mecha de cabelos negros e brilhantes.

- Kagome, estou farta de ter uma guardiã, portanto pouco me importa o que a Sra. Kaede pensa!

Kikyo fitou a irmã pelo espelho, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Kagome fiou olhando enquanto sua gêmea baixava ainda mais o decote do vestido verde, de modo atrevido.

- Bem, isso por certo irá impressionar Inuyasha - disse kagome com frieza – Mas o que pensará de uma moça que irá a um piquenique usando um vestido de baile? Inuyasha irá concluir que é demente Kikyo!

- Que nada! Garanto que vai gostar e muito!

- E dizem que _eu _é que sou a travessa – Kagome balançou a cabeça ante a tal absurdo, e foi ficar ao lado da irmã. – Use o vestido azul de cetim Kikyo. É muito mais apropriado para um piquenique. Além disso a Sra. Kaede concordou que só eu a acompanhasse desta vez, e se descobrir que usou outro vestido, jamais permitirá que volte a sair sem um bando de acompanhantes.

- Tem certeza que é minha irmã e não minha mãe, Kagome?

Kikyo lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, mas o sorriso maroto continuava a pairar em seus lábios.

- Às vezes confesso que não sei.

Assim dizendo, Kagome ajudou-a a desamarrar os laços, e em breve o traje verde foi para o armário.

O vestido de cetim azul com flores resultou em uma escolha muito melhor. Kikyo parecia um anjo e Kagome sabia que jamais teria tal aparência. Embora as duas tivessem os mesmos olhos azuis, as mesmas sobrancelhas arqueadas, igual nariz arrebitado e idênticos lábiospolpudos e vermelhos como pétalas de rosas, fora Kikyo quem nascera com cabelos de um louro prateado. Em contrapartida as madeixas de Kagome eram negras como asas de corvo. Desde crianças, quando as pessoas precisavam decidir qual das duas fizera uma travessura, era sempre o rosto angelical de Kikyo que a livrava do castigo.

- pode me ajudar a arrumar os cabelos irmã?

Kikyo sentou-se diante do espelho da penteadeira e Kagome postou-se às suas costas com a escova de cabo de prata começando a fazer as tranças.

- Kagome – perguntou Kikyo de repente. – Por que não está usando um vestido mais bonito? Lamento dizer, mas com esse de lã cinza não vai encontrar nenhum pretendente.

- quero desenhar esta tarde. O que gostaria que vestisse? Meu melhor vestido de seda?

- Não, porém poderia se arrumar um pouco mais, Inuyasha talvez traga um dos irmãos hoje e se isso acontecer parecer uma mendiga!

- Estou assim tão relaxada?

- Não! É minha irmã gêmea maravilhosa – riu Kikyo , tomando a escova da mão de Kagome – Mas pelo menos me deixe pentear seus cabelos. Vou fazer um coque alto como o meu. Muito mais na moda, verá.

- Se lhe agrada...Mas não se assuste se quando voltar dos meus desenhos Inuyasha disser que estou um horror, porque todos os grampos caíram.

Assim dizendo Kagome ocupou o lugar da irmã na penteadeira e Kikyo começou a arrumar as negras tranças.

- Tem mais grampos?

Kikyo sacudiu uma caixinha incrustada de pedras preciosas, e dois grampos caíram.

- Não. Basta pôr o laço de volta Kikyo. É o que melhor segura meus cabelos.

- Dê-me sua caixa Kagome. Deve ter grampos.

- Não! Acabaram-se...

Kagome se calou de modo abrupto, enquanto observava Kikyo se dirigir à outra penteadeira e abrir sua caixinha de grampos.

- Kagome! Está cheia de carvão!

- Sim, desenho com isso.

Kagome se ergueu com ímpeto, tratando de dar o laço de cetim azul nas tranças brilhantes e negras.

- Você não tem jeito, sabia? Mamãe mandou fazer essas caixinhas para nos dar sorte e usa a sua para carregar...carvão?!

- Mas adoro minha caixinha e a levo sempre comigo!

- Creio que quando nossa mãe as deu não pensava em algo tão prosaico. – Kikyo colocou os dois objetos delicados sobre sua penteadeira, lado a lado e os analisou com as mãos nos quadris. - veja!Há uma mancha enorme e escura no seu retrato. Carvão, é claro!

Pegou um lenço da mesa e esfregou a tampa até vê-la limpa. As caixas eram esmaltadas no tom de azul cobalto, com minúsculos brilhantes e safiras nas bordas. Eram idênticas, exceto pelos retratos das gêmeas pintados em cada tampa. E abaixo da pintura de Kikyo e Kagome haviam duas palavras respectivamente. A mãe das gêmeas, muito supersticiosa, adquirira os objetos de uma feiticeira, que parecia lhes ter transmitido certos poderes.

Na caixa de Kikyo lia-se _A amada _e de fato ninguém costumava ficar irritado ou triste quando Kikyo estava por perto. Entretanto na caixa de Kagome lia-se _A enfeitiçada. _Para espanto do pai inglês das gêmeas, muitos criados escoceses haviam abandonado o castelo de Mhor depois de ver o que estava escrito na caixinha de sua filha morena.

- Vamos lá. Kikyo. Perdoe meu sacrilégio, pelo menos hoje. – Kagome enfiou a caixinha cheia de carvão dentro do bolso coulto do vestido cinza. – Já estamos muito atrasadas e é possível que Inuyasha tenha deixado Miroki e ido ao piquenique sozinho.

- Tem razão, mas continua sendo um caso perdido irmã. – Kikyo voltou a sentar-se em frente à penteadeira e acabou de arrumar os cabelos louros. – Tenho certeza que vai se transformar em uma solteirona ou pior, se ver na contingência de ter que casar com o primo Narak.

- Bem, não se preocupe com a segunda opção. Ia lhe contar hoje no café da manhã que o primo parou de me perseguir.

Kagome enfiou um grampo no coque alto de Kikyo.

- Como foi isso? Pensei que Narak jamais desistiria. Parecia tão...desesperado por você! – Kikyo estremeceu e entregou o último grampo para a irmã. - Como gostaria que papai não tivesse dado a propriedade de caça de Mhor para ele! Desde que nossos pais morreram Narak parece rondar o tempo todo. Admito que é homem bonito, porém...seus olhos são tão estranhos...E é tão velho! Deve ter no mínimo trinta e cinco anos!

- Que contraste com os vinte e oito anos de Inuyasha – provocou Kagome.

Kikyo apoiou o queixo nas mãos e olhou de modo sonhador para o espelho.

- Sim, mas Inuyasha é tão...

- Irado.

- Como?!

- Pelo menos deve estar. Faz idéia de que horas são Kikyo?

- Claro!

Kikyo pulou da cadeira como se fosse impulsionada por uma mola. Encheu sua caixa com objetos úteis e bem femininos, uma tesoura minúscula, linha, o derradeiro grampo e pareceu pronta para partir. De repente olhou para Kagome de maneira horrorizada.

- Abainha! – gritou.

- O que foi? Descosturou?

Kagome baixou os olhos para a saia e viu um lado da bainha pendendo e se arrastando no chão.

- Vou me trocar correndo! Juro!

- Não, Kagome ire na frente. Encontrarei Inuyasha e depois voltarei, nos reuniremos no outeiro de Forsyth. Faremos nosso Piquenique ali.

- E vai sozinha? O que dirá a Sra. Kaede? Ficará furiosa!

- A Sra. Kaede jamais saberá. Está fora visitando a irmã doente e se você não contar...

- Não contarei, mas...

- Até o outeiro de Forsyth Kagome!

Assim dizendo Kikyo saiu dos aposentos, mas Kagome foi atrás.

- Talvez seja melhor me esperar e...

Porém suas palavras ecoaram nas paredes, pois Kikyo desaparecera.

Kagome não demorou a trocar de roupa e em breve estava no alto do outeiro de Forsyth, observando a carruagem da irmã se dirigir para a estrada de Moray Firth. Pensou em descer correndo o outeiro e tentar alcançar o coche, porém o dia estava quente e agradável e resolveu permanecer no alto.

As urzes floresciam ao seu redor, em um tom lilás muito claro. Tojos perfumados, com suas folhas pontiagudas, cobriam o outeiro. O ar cheirava a cedro, lã de carneiro e mar e a vida era maravilhosa, pensou Kagome.

Deixando as saias voejarem com a brisa sentou-se junto a umas samambaias e decidiu desenhar a carruagem de Kikyo enquanto descia lentamente a colina. Entretanto, antes de tirar um pedaço de carvão da caixa esmaltada, notou que algo estava errado.

Com espanto e desespero, Kagome ficou paralisada no alto do outeiro, assistindo à carruagem da irmã tombar na ravina, perto do grande lago. Um minuto depois surgiram na estrada cerca de doze homens a cavalo. Kagome não fazia idéia do motivo desses cavaleiros estarem ali, nem por que não atendiam logo aos gritos de socorro de Kikyo. Em vez disso, desmontaram e começaram a observar a carruagem caída.

Horrorizada porque a irmã se ferira ninguém a ajudava, Kagome começou a descer o outeiro às pressas. Precisava ajudar Kikyo! Na metade do percurso, viu um dos homens que não reconhecia à distância, abrir a porta da carruagem tombada.

O alívio a invadiu porque por fim alguém ajudaria sua irmã. Mas antes que desse mais um passo o grito terrível de Kikyo atingiu seus ouvidos.

Kagome estacou, quase caindo, o corpo entorpecido pelo choque e confusão mental. Logo o homem emergiu da carruagem e dessa vez ela o reconheceu. Tratava-se de seu primo Narak, o belo e rejeitado pretendente. Atrás dele vislumbrou o corpo sem vida de Kikyo, rolando dentro da carruagem.

Com um horror indescritível, Kagome viu uma mancha rubra surgir no vestido azul da irmã e não conseguiu refrear um grito. Em seguida arrependeu-se, porque percebeu que talvez acabasse de decretar a própria morte também.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

**(cont)**

Assim que a ouviram gritar, os homens de Narak começaram a apontar em sua direção, no outeiro. Mas a realidade estava a sua frente. De modo instintivo Kagome retrocedeu, mas não antes de seu olhar cruzar com o do primo.

Jamais pensara que recusar a proposta de casamento de Narak o faria agir como louco violento. Mas a realidade estava à sua frente. Em breve instante, sua visão do mundo se modificou. A estrada da vida, que sempre imaginara linda e florida, se apresentava como um beco escuro.

- Façam com ela o que fizeram com a outra. – ordenou Narak aos seus homens. – Depois tragam seu cadáver pra cá e o colocaremos ao lado da irmã.

Kagome olhou para baixo. Os sicários do primo começavam a subir o outeiro, vindo em sua direção. Dando meia volta principiou a correr, as saias voando ao seu redor. Tentou desaparecer na mata perto do lago, mas podia ouvir os berros dos homens muito perto. Refreou um soluço e continuou a correr, dessa vez descendo pelo outro lado, sempre na direção do lago, rezando para encontrar boa alma que a ajudasse.

Porém acabou sendo capturada. Quando chegou ao pé do outeiro um homem horrível parecido com um duende pegou-a pelo braço, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso demoníaco. Forçou-a a andar e assim que chegaram á margem do lago ergueu uma faca. A clara intenção em seu olhar era de enterrar a arma no peito de Kagome.

**Parte 1.**

_Maio, 1746_

Com um soluço, acordou do pesadelo.

Levou as mãos ao rosto e sentiu que estava úmido. Mas os traços provocados pelas lágrimas só limparam parte da sujeira. Seu coração ainda estava pesado, os ombros duros e continuava sufocando com ar carregado ao redor.

Permaneceu quieta no escuro por muito tempo, pensando em Kikyo. Seu espectro parecia planar à volta de Kagome, que ansiava por rever a irmã para ter sua companhia nas longas noites da Lousiana, uma amiga nas horas difíceis e na vida solitária que levava agora.

Mas Kikyo não apareceu e o único consolo de Kagome foi suspirar de frustração e fazer o que já fizera centenas de vezes. Deixou a mente vagar no passado, pensando na vida feliz que perdera na Escócia e que tanto queria recuperar.

Porém nessa madrugada parecia estar duplamente amaldiçoada, pois mesmo esse pequeno conforto lhe era negado.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir a maciez do cetim francês de encontro a pele, nem o calor do fogo aconchegante da lareira nas noites frias. Naquele momento nem mesmo conseguia recordar com precisão os contornos do castelo de Mhor. Começava a esquecer os detalhes.

Um ano longe de casa faz com que as memórias se diluam, disse a si mesma. Então, desesperada, fechou os olhos com medo de esquecer tudo de vez e forçou-se a recordar cada detalhe.

- Kastrel está tendo o sonho outra vez.

A voz soou no fundo da escura choupana. Ali não a chamavam de Kagome, o nome da jovem escocesa de suas lembranças, mas de Kastrel, denominação inglesa de um falcão que sempre erguia a cabeça contra o vento.

- Não! – replicou Kagome em murmúrio.

Tentava se lembrar do que estava gravado no escudo de Mhor.

- Não me engana menina – replicou a voz macia em meio à escuridão da madrugada. Ouviu-se um som de passos arrastados e em seguida um dedo ossudo a cutucou. - aquele dia maldito em Mhor jamais será esquecido.

- já não me lembro bem de Mhor.

E era verdade, apesar de negar a si mesma. Relutante, sentou-se.

- Venha, menina. Onde está aquela força que demonstrou naquele dia no outeiro em Mhor? Foi tão intensa que não consegui matá-la e acabei fugindo com você para este lugar.

- Acho que desapareceu também, Myoga. O calor da Lousiana a dissolveu. – Sacudiu a palha da cama. – Não consigo respirar aqui! Por que não sopra uma brisa fresca?

- Bem, não sei, mas trouxe-lhe algo que irá agradá-la.

Quando Myoga, o Velho, acendeu a vela, Kagome o viu fitando-a comn atenção. Ergueu-se da cama forrada de palha e alisou as saias esfarrapadas. Um gatinho preto esfregou-se em suas pernas, pedindo o café da manhã.

- Então qual é a surpresa? Nossa! Acordou cedo para me trazer seu presente ou ficou fora a noite toda?

Arqueou as sobrancelhas e o fitou. Sem dúvida Myoga era uma criatura noturna. Com o corpo disforme e os cabelos acinzentados, a escuridão lhe assentava melhor que a luz do dia. Não era uma visão agradável, muito menos inspirava afeto, mas Kagome o amava de todo coração. Myoga salvara sua vida e no último ano tentara de tudo para tornar seus dias suportáveis.

- Veja isto! Encontrei ontem a noite no vão de uma janela, secando. Teria trazido antes, só que a velha senhora na casa saiu correndo atrás de mim como um cão dos infernos!

Myoga abriu um saco e revelou uma anágua cor de lavanda. Kagome se aproximou e passou os dedos pela seda macia.

- Myoga, você é um malandro. – sussurrou.

- Sim, mas pensei em você quando roubei. O que eu faria com uma tolice dessas? Experimente menina! Aposto que se esqueceu do que é usar tecidos finos.

- Acha que a dona da anágua não vai sentir falta?

- Ora! Não sentirá falta porque ouvi dizer que tem uma de cada cor. Experimente!

Kagome tomou a anágua nas mãos e dando as costas para Myoga enfiou-a pelos pés, atando os nós sob as saias rasgadas. Sentiu a maciez da seda de encontro à pele e sorriu, maravilhada, embora a peça fosse curta para a sua estatura.

- É muito gentil, senhor.

Assim dizendo, a antiga Kagome e atual Kastrel beijou a testa de Myoga.

- Sem dúvida que sou – replicou com alegria. – Agora trate de se arrumar, pois é quase manhã.

- E que esquema maquiavélico preparou para hoje?

Em vez de responder, Myoga a empurrou para a bacia com água.

A toalete matinal de Kagome consistia em lavar o rosto enxugando com a barra da saia e pentear os cabelos usando os próprios dedos. Não havia banho com lilases, nem criadas para ajudá-la. Entretanto, apesar das zombarias ocasionais de Myoga, conseguia ter uma aparência apresentável. Continuaria sendo uma dama custasse o que custasse, por mais que a vida fosse difícil.

E era difícil mesmo. Fitou Myoga, porém nem mesmo as feições horríveis de seu salvador eram piores que as imagens que rondavam sua mente. Era uma benção quando despertava de tais pesadelos. Com gesto firme apertou os laços da roupa.

- Era só o que faltava! Rasguei!

Olhou para a fita esgarçada que pendia de seus dedos e tratou de amarrar os laços que restavam.

- agora que ganhou uma anágua vai precisar de fitas. – comentou Myoga – Quem sabe um corpete novo? – provocou.

- E onde encontraremos dinheiro para isso?

- O navio _Bonaventure_ atraca hoje. Ouvi dizer que vem recheado de passageiros ricos. Até a filha do velho Thionville está lá, de volta de Paris.

- E quer que vá lá e roube algumas carteiras?

- Oh menina! Sabe que faria sozinho, mas minhas juntas doem muito e é complicado roubar carteiras com mãos trêmulas.

- Sim, por causa do rum que bebe. Isso ainda irá matá-lo Myoga.

- Estou lutando contra a sede, juro! Mas se conseguir pegar duas carteiras já será o suficiente. Poderá comprar coisas novas e beberei rum...Apenas o suficiente para não tremer, compreendeu? O que acha?

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Esta anágua foi um suborno, não?

- Não! Primeiro pensei em vendê-la, mas depois...

- Sei quando sou subornada. – Kagome cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Myoga, você é um pilantra da cabeça aos pés! Nem a Graça Divina o salvaria.

Observou-o tremer e se encolher, uma profunda pena a possuiu. A bebida sem dúvida acabaria por matá-lo, mas era a única alegria em sua pobre vida. Myoga não possuía boa lembranças para ampará-lo.

- Irei. Se esses passageiros são tão ricos como diz, não sentirão falta de um pouco de dinheiro.

- Ah! Meu anjo adorável!- Myoga apertou as mãos para não tremer e logo assumiu uma expressão aflita e infantil. – Não vai demorar muito, vai?

- Não, fique sossegado.

Kagome ergueu as saias e retirou uma faca da liga. Era uma _sgian dhu_ a adaga negra escocesa. Era seu tesou mais precioso, que lhe fora dada a um ano antes no navio para Glasgow.

O proprietário anterior fora um jovem moribundo, que lhe dissera que poderia precisar dela no Novo Mundo.

Kagome aprendera a manejá-la e a levava consigo sempre, presa à liga que só servia para isso, pois não possuía meias

- Fui um bom professor – riu Myoga, mostrando os dentes podres. – É muito rápida, Kagome. Só espero que nunca encontre um oponente mais ligeiro.

- Isso não irá acontecer. – Recolocou a adaga na liga. – Vou para o cais receber o navio.

- Ótimo. E traga algumas moedas. Se Narak pudesse nos ver agora!

Ante a menção do nome de seu primo, Kagome enrijeceu. Poucas coisas a intimidavam nos dias de corriam e ma delas era aquele nome, _Narak_. Assassinara sua irmã e teria feito o mesmo com ela, Myoga não tivesse agido como um duende de contos de fadas e fraquejado no último momento, incapaz de obedecer ao amo.

- Sim – murmurou mais para si mesma. – Aposto que nunca imaginou que eu chegaria aos dezenove anos.

Olhou em volta para a pobreza que a circundava, desejando no íntimo voltar um dia a ser uma dama.

- Mais tarde terá seu ajuste de contas menina. – Disse Myoga como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Que tal _nosso_ ajuste de contas?

- Não, sou apenas um pobre coitado dos arredores de Edimburgo. Não tenho poder para me vingar de seu rpimo.

- Um dia voltarei a Escócia e quando recuperar o castelo de Mhor tudo que restará a Narak será a forca.

- Sim menina. Apesar de provavelmente todos pensarem hoje que morreu caindo em um abismo no desastre de carruagem com sua irmã, saberão a verdade. Jamais se esqueça, meu bem, que é um espinho enterrado na garganta de Narak. Aposto que nunca mais dormiu bem, imaginando seu paradeiro, pois não pode ter certeza que morreu.

- Pare!

Kagome teve a visão de duas cores, vermelho muito vivo sobre azul. Eram as cores que a faziam lembrar de Kikyo. O vestido manchado de sangue.

Mas chorar não lhe daria comida nem abrigo. Só roubando conseguia sobreviver. Estava juntando dinheiro para voltar à Escócia e isso era difícil, pois Myoga sempre metia os dedos pegajosos em sua bolsa. Mas já tinha bastante e mais um dia de roubo seria o suficiente. Em breve voltaria para Mhor e valia arriscar tudo para conseguir seu objetivo, pensou.

- Bem, o _Bonaventure _me espera. – murmurou.

Saiu da Choupana nas docas e deixou as saias esvoaçarem, como se fossem de seda chinesa. Sem saber o que o destino preparou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 1**

**(cont)**

O caminho até o cais nunca era agradável. Malandros piores que Myoga rondavam e sempre tentavam fazer amizade com Kagome.

- _Mademoiselle! _Como é orgulhosa! Demais para uma garota do porto! – berrou um bêbado.

Os outros riram, mas Kagome continuou seu caminho.

Uma velha prostituta se aproximou, murmurando em alemão e pedindo uma moeda, pois a postura arrogante de Kagome, apesar e suas roupas, denotava que era uma dama.

Tentou se desviar, mas a mulher a encurralou em um muro, então foi obrigada a desembainhar a adaga. Assustada, a prostituta se afastou e Kagome foi deixada em paz.

Sabia que nunca fora aceita pelas pessoas junto ao rio. Em particular as prostitutas a odiavam, devido aos seus modos graciosos e por não ser uma delas.

Porém os homens que não bebiam eram os mais temidos. Circundavam Myoga como se estivessem à espera de um testamento. Mal viam a hora do pobre coitado morrer, pois assim sua protegida estaria sozinha e à sua mercê.

Em meio aos pensamentos sombrios, Kagome chegou às docas.

O _Bonaventure _já atracara e estivadores começavam a retirar a carga. Kagome olhou para cima, imaginando como realizar seu trabalho da melhor maneira.

Uma vaca magra desceu a rampa e o olhar de todos ao redor brilhou de cobiça, por certo recordando seus lugares de origem, França, Alemanha, Escócia, ou mesmo Illinois. A carne bovina era rara em Nova Orleans e a preciosa vaca teria que ser portegida como uma mártir preparada para o sacrifício.

Entretanto havia alguém ali que não estava interessado no animal. No mezanino do navio, com uma expressão vagamente entediada, observava a interminável fila de passageiros que começavam a deixar a embarcação.

Não parecia muito feliz por estar em Nova Orleans, concluiu Kagome. Era um belo homem e não podia ter mais que trinta e cinco anos, calculou. Alto, com ombros largos, se destacava em meio aos marinheiros italianos que iam e voltavam carregando grossas cordas para amarras.

Porém não foi apenas a beleza física do estranho que lhe chamou atenção, mas algo mais sutil e sedutor. Aninhada nas rendas de sua camisa, cintilava uma safira quase do tamanho de uma noz.

A gema era sem dúvida muito preciosa e o brilho que lançava, devido aos raios de sol, a atraía como um imã. Se a desse ao capitão certo, pagaria sua passagem para qualquer lugar do mundo, refletiu Kagome, mas queria mesmo era ir para onde houvesse lagos azuis, colinas e planíces. _Escócia._

Suspirou fundo e calculou que precisaria da adaga para obter a safira, o que seria um grande risco. Analisou o homem, medindo a força no seu queixo e nos ohlos...dourados? Era difícil dizer, àquela distância. Parecia ser vigoroso o suficiente para virar o punhal contra o peito da própria ladra, pensou Kagome.

Bem, talvez pudesse roubar sua bolsa. Isso seria fácil. Um esbarrão, um corte preciso da adaga e tudo estaria terminado em poucos segundos.

Kagome voltou a medir forças imaginárias com o homem e tomou uma decisão. Seria a bolsa e não a safira.

Os passageiros desciam a rampa, um a um. Uma jovem trajando um rico vestido de brocado começou a falar de maneira agitada com o homem da safira, que descera com ela.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, irá visitar _maman _e eu? Ficaremos tão sozinhas neste lugar distante sem sua compnhia...estamos acostumadas com esplendor de Paris e esta cidade primitiva será difícil de suportar – disse a jovem francesa.

- Mas lady Kagura – replicou o homem da safira – em breve sua _maman_, que é condessa, fará com que se case com um nobre. Que prazer encontraria em minha compnhia? Vai me considerar um bruto – concluiu com um sorriso.

Então Kagome viu que seus olhos eram dourados e brilhavam mais que a pedra em sua camisa. Mas também pareciam ter a característica do mar e pressentiu que poderiam adotar um brilho frio e impiedoso a qualquer momento. Ante tal pensamento estremeceu.

- Pode ter certeza Sr. Sesshoumaru – disse a jovem francesa, baixando os longos cílios – que sua compnhia é mais agradável que a de qualquer outro homem.

- Não insista Kagura – interrompeu uma senhora que vinha logo atrás e devia ser a mãe da moça. – É preciso se fazer de difícil para conquistar um homem. Vamos! Seu pai nos espera.

A condessa e a filha rumaram para uma carruagem que já as aguardava e que fora circundada por um bando de mendigos. O brasão na porta fez Kagome reconhecer que se tratava do coche de Jean-Claude de Thionville, conde de Cassell, que controlava toda Nova Orleans e zelava para que os ricos não fossem roubados. Com sua riqueza e a benção de seu rei, o conde dominava o lugar. Entretanto eram apenas as roupas finas que o distinguiam de Myoga, pois no fundo se tratava de um bandido também.

- Devo ir, Sr. Sesshoumaru. Irá nos visitar? - implorou a moça francesa. – esperarei ansiosa.

Kagome compreendeu que aquela era a filha do poderoso e infame conde de Cassell e franziu os lábios com desdém.

Observou Sr. Sesshoumaru inclinar-se diante da janela da carruagem e beijar a mão que Kagura oferecia.

- Veremos, milady. Mas é uma possibilidade.

Sorriu como um lobo, um brilho cínico surgindo nos olhos azuis e Kagome entendeu que não era um homem confiável.

A carruagem partiu com toda a pompa. Então Kagome mirou seu alvo.

A multidão diminuíra e Sr. Sesshoumaru se encontrava em uma roda de homens que, exceto ele mesmo, estavam de costas para ela. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, a jovem notou a expressão dura no rosto bonito do homem e isso quase a fez recuar.

Notou os cabelos com fios prematuramente prateados e presos num rabo de cavalo. Em vez de atenuar seu semblante, o toque grisalho enfatizava as feições finas do predador. De novo, Kagome sentiu-se tentada a desistir do roubo.

Em geral era muito destemida. Afinal roubava há quase um ano, conhecida como o pequeno falcão Kastrel. Era tranqüilo para ela voar contra o vento. Nada tinha a perder. Mas dessa vez sentia medo. Aquele homem, Sr. Sesshoumaru, não parecia uma presa fácil. Pior ainda, tudo levava a crer que era cruel.

Hesitante, Kagome respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo na direção da presa.

Esperou o momento certo, quando Sr. Sesshoumaru virou um pouco a cabeça e então agiu. Avançando com decisão e movimentos leves, a adaga na mão, ergueu o rico paletó de lã de Sr. Sesshoumaru e rasgou a alça da bolsa de couro cheia de moedas, que caiu entre seus dedos experientes. No segundo seguinte, desapareceu no cais.

É claro que nem tentara pegar a safira. Avaliara o homem e concluíra que erguer a adaga até seu pescoço seria loucura e tolice.

- Ora, sua pequena ladra! Roubou minha bolsa!

De repente, uma mão firme como garras a segurou pela nuca. Kagome de início esperneou, consciente que sentia mais medo do calor daquela mão em seu corpo que das conseqüências de seu ato. Por fim se aquietou, como um animalzinho se fingindo de morto, a fim de pegá-lo desprevinido e sair correndo outra vez.

- Não! Sua bolsa caiu e ia devolvê-la.

Girou a cabeça e fitou o homem que mais parecia uma torre, olhos dourados brilhantes. Sr. Sesshoumaru estava achando graça na situação, mas não havia piedade na expressão de seu rosto.

- Devolver? Correndo na direção contrária? – Tomou-lhe a bolsa da mão e guardou-a no colete. Sempre segurando sua nuca, voltou-se para os outros homens. – Que lugar é este para onde viemos? O que há para investir aqui? Mendigos e ladrões?

Mas Kagome não deixou escapar a oportunidade e vendo-o momentaneamente distraído ergueu a adga que escondera entre as dobras da saia e cortou parte da camisa com a safira. Surpreso, Sr. Sesshoumaru baixou a guarda e deixou-a livre para escapar.

Porém outra vez Kagome se enganara a respeito do oponente, que em duas largas passadas a alcançou, segurando-a pela cintura. Entretanto o solo da Lousiana era sempre escorregadio e ambos caíram no chão.

Sr. Sesshoumaru começou a rir ao ver sua roupa enlameada, mas Kagome não tinha certeza se isso era um bom sinal. O riso soava irado e não alegre. Não sabia se o homem a soltaria ou quebraria seu pescoço. Com um gesto firme, Sr. Sesshoumaru retirou a safira de sua mão e também a guardou no bolso.

- Pegue a jóia agora se for capaz – murmurou com seu sorriso de predador.

Kagome lutou e esperneou, mas viu-se sentada no colo de Sr. Sesshoumaru.

- Largue-me! Sou apenas uma pobre menina que precisa de uma moeda para comer. Não tem pena? Sei que o bom Deus o recompensará se for piedoso comigo.

Fitou-o, esperando que não a mandasse para a cadeia. Nunca estivera lá, mas Myoga sim e lhe contara que era pior que as docas. Vermes rastejavam pelas paredes das celas e os mortos enterrados sob o solo fétido, gemiam e assombravam os outros presos

- Não é nenhuma criança minha flor e me parece um tanto refinada para ser batedora de carteiras. Por quê?

- Deixe-me ir! Por favor!

- E desde quando ladrões pedem um favor?

Por um momento analisou o rosto da jovem à sua frente. Nada parecia escapar ao seu olhar, desde a pele sedosa, as curvas suaves do corpo, até as cicatrizes e marcas nos braços e pernas, testemunhas de uma vida dura.

Decidiu então deixá-la ir. Era um homem ocupado e não queria perder tempo fazendo ocorrência na polícia, já que recuperara seus bens. Porém nesse instante uma voz soou muito perto.

- Taisho, mande Jaken levar essa vagabunda para prisão. Arruinou suas roupas.

Um homem não muito alto, que kagome só vira de costas, aproximara-se e deu-lhe um pontapé com a ponta da bota engraxada. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, sentada no colo de Sr. Sesshoumaru no chão, mas de modo instintivo tentou se afastar.

- Pode ser uma ladra, mas é uma mulher – replicou Sr. Sesshoumaru com voz irritada – Não é necessário usar violência.

- Bem, precisamos punir os criminosos, Taisho. Este lugar não é tão civilizado quanto Savannah.

Então Kagome ergueu mais o rosto e deu uma boa olhada no homem, sentindo o coração falhar.

Era baixo, mas tinha feições bonitas emolduradas por cabelos negros. Os lábios eram finos e um tanto cruéis, possuía um nariz aristocrático e os olhos cinzentos, pareciam muito conhecidos.

Kagome fitou-o com mais atenção e viu um leve tom avermelhado por trás do cinza das pupilas, como a marca de satã.

Abriu a boca e um frio percorreu sua espinha dorsal, como os dedos gelados da morte. Era Narak

**Obs: Relembrando que estou tirando essa história de um livro de romance que li, quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial Joh Chan.**

**Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntarem e alguns nomes dos personagens do livro original eu mantive, pois terão participação misera.**

**Arigato!**


End file.
